Crimson Guitar
by J4Y
Summary: No one and nothing mattered to her. Only this one thing…her crimson guitar. She made sure he was in perfect condition and was tuned perfectly. She brought him everywhere she went except for that one day..That one day where everything went lopsided and drove her insane…


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Author's note: Flames are welcomed but don't be too harsh.

Summary: No one and nothing mattered to her. Only this one thing…her crimson guitar. She made sure he was in perfect condition and was tuned perfectly. She brought him everywhere she went except for that one day..That one day where everything went lopsided and drove her insane…

Chapter One:

She continued strumming her guitar gently. The people around her grew silent and stared at her in awe. She didn't pay attention to them though. She was used to people staring. The only thing that mattered at this moment is her, her music, and instrument. Nothing would separate them from each other.

No one knew why she always had an instrument with her, specifically her guitar. It was her special nylon acoustic guitar. She talked to it like it was alive, like it was human. Yes, her family thought she was crazy and tried sending her to the asylum a few times, but she would never stay there. She proved herself to be in her right mind each time.

This unique brunette studied at Gakuen Alice in Japan. She ignored everyone, even the people that try to be her friend. After all, all she needed was her guitar. Her name is Mikan Sakura. If you cannot remember her name just think of oranges. You only need her first name.

It was another day for Mikan. Her schedule started the same as usual. She woke up at six in the morning sharp. Then she got ready for school. She went downstairs, greeted her parents and ate breakfast. She would run back up to her room, grab her bag and guitar and leave the house at 6:30am. She would head to the roof of the school building at 6:45am.

Once she got there she just stared at the campus waiting for the students to start to go into the empty building at 7:20 for the early birds and 7:55 for the late kids. School starts at 7:50am and ends at 3:25 in the afternoon. Gakuen Alice's owner trusts that Mikan won't do anything reckless before anyone arrives, so he gave her the key to get into the school. The only condition is that she gets everything ready for the teachers before they came at 7:00. She would usually finish at exactly 7am so that she had free time to play on the roof.

Since today was Wednesday it was finger picking day. Mikan checked every inch of her guitar for any scratches or pieces falling off of her lovely Natsume. Natsume was her crimson I-35 Deluxe. She's had him for ten years out of her sixteen years alive. Her grandfather gave it to her when she was six even if it was way too big for her to play. Learning to play was easy enough once she watched the pros and fiddled with the frets, strings, and amp. Now she's a pro herself and could get another brand new guitar and throw her first one away! But like any sensible guitarist you would never throw a guitar away if it's in perfect condition nor you EVER want to forget about your first..after all the first is the most important!

Anyways, Mikan had a normal Tuesday school day. She finger picked random notes, made part of her song, ignored all the comments and stares she got, and finished the school day with a "pop" quiz from Jinno like every second day of the week. She got home, took a shower, finished her homework, ate her dinner, and went back to finger picking. An hour later she would tuck Natsume in his special bed and fall asleep in her own bed knowing that tomorrow would be great just like today…too bad she only thought that. The next day would be a surprise for her and maybe it would be a great day.

End of Chapter One!

Yes been gone for a long time and I haven't finished any stories I posted..I've just been obsessed with school and guitar..It's summer and I've gotten bored of just being lazy so maybe spreading entertainment might help…So tell me how you think of this one by leaving a review and/or favorite it! Thank you so much!

3 J


End file.
